


Valentines day

by captaingrayson



Series: DmC Works [5]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, Kat left a scared rat in the kitchen, Valentine's Day, Weirdness, don't ask why, it's best not to ask, nobody has sex tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaingrayson/pseuds/captaingrayson
Summary: Persephone, Vergil, Kat and Dante have to come up with Valentines day plans. KFC does have heart shaped buckets right?





	Valentines day

**Author's Note:**

> So there's a part where Dante seems like he's doing other stuff while typing. He's fighting demons, it's so common that the group just doesn't question what he's doing. Also I really wanna know why KFC doesn't do heart shaped buckets.

_ Persephokiller has created a group chat. _

_ Dante_the_demon_killer69 has joined. _

_ VergilS has joined. _

_ KatXD has joined. _

9:00 am

**_Persephokiller:_ ** _ Hey, has anyone come up with plans for the 14th? I feel like between demon hunting and Order work and school we haven’t had time to make plans. _

**_KatXD:_ ** _ I thought u and Vergil were going to the boardwalk???????? _

**_VergilS:_ ** _ KAT! _

**_KatXD:_ ** _ Wut??????? _

**_Persephokiller:_ ** _ Was I not supposed to know about this? _

**_Dante_the_demon_killer69:_ ** _ You guys can’t go anyways. Hunter fujkd u ferris. mbklkkisda 1moment. _

**_VergilS:_ ** _ Dammit. _

**_Persephokiller:_ ** _ I’ll give you an A for effort. But you get an F for originality. The boardwalk really? _

**_KatXD:_ ** _ I’m siding with my sister on this one. That’s pretty lame Vergil. _

**_VergilS:_ ** _ Kat Dante wasn’t even going to get you anything for Valentines Day so stay out of it. Seph I wasn’t JUST going to take you to the boardwalk _

**_Persephokiller:_ ** _ *squinty eyes* why don’t i believe you? _

**_Dante_the_demon_killer69:_ ** _ Because he sux at making plans that aren’t in the shitty romcoms u 2 watch 2gether. _

**_Persephokiller:_ ** _ I never asked to watch those btw _

**_Dante_the_demon_killer69:_ ** _ Kat, I did forget to make plans but seeing as we have shit to do how would like for me to at least get you food _

**_Persephokiller:_ ** _ Don’t get my sister shitty food for valentines day. I will staple dead birds to your car. _

**_Dante_the_demon_killer69:_ ** _ ummmmmm _

_ Dante_the_demon_killer69 has left the chat room. _

**_KatXD:_ ** _ SEPH! _

**_Persephokiller:_ ** _ I was just looking after my lil sis! _

**_VergilS:_ ** _ I’ve never seen him run that fast… _

_ Dante_the_demon_killer69 has entered the chat room. _

**_Dante_the_demon_killer69:_ ** _ Why don’t we all go eat shitty food together? _

**_KatXD:_ ** _ honestly I think that’s the best we can do given the circumstances. _

**_Persephokiller:_ ** _ Kat why is there a terrified rat in the kitchen? _

**_KatXD:_ ** _ OH! Sorry. _

_ KatXD has left the chat room. _

**_VergilS:_ ** _ I don’t wanna know. _

_ Persephokiller has left the chat room. _

**_Dante_the_demon_killer69:_ ** _ I really don’t wanna know. _

_ KatXD has entered the chat room. _

_ Persephokiller has entered the chat room. _

**_Dante_the_demon_killer69:_ ** _ KFC anyone? _

**_Persephokiller:_ ** _ Do you think they have heart shaped buckets? _

**_VergilS:_ ** _ Do we have to eat that stuff? _

**_KatXD:_ ** _ Can we get extra crispy? _

**_VergilS:_ ** _ You guys are so gross. _

11:00 am

**_Persephokiller:_ ** _ Our parents are going out of town that week. They said ‘don’t let Kat use the mixing bowls’  _

**_KatXD:_ ** _ sweet, i don’t need them anyways. _

**_Persephokiller:_ ** _ We should have them buy us snacks for the week. _

**_KatXD:_ ** _ def. _

**_VergilS:_ ** _ … _

**_Dante_the_demon_killer69:_ ** _ … _

**_Persephokiller:_ ** _ No, Dante. _

**_Dante_the_demon_killer69:_ ** _ who said anything about me coming over. _

**_Persephokiller:_ ** _ no _

**_VergilS:_ ** _ Hey Dante, I’ll be right back. _

_ VergilS has left the chat room. _

**_Persephokiller:_ ** _ I should’ve told him no too… _

**_KatXD:_ ** _ OH GOD ewwwwwwwww ah that’s sooooo gross jbkjbaudvfj jesus anguhlignsviknirvgondfa jnbvnbvr  gr uhrnfdfanjvsj _

_ KatXD has left the chat room. _

**_Dante_the_demon_killer69:_ ** _ Oh so he gets to have sex but I don’t? _

**_Persephokiller:_ ** _ Vergil and I are not hooking up on Valentines day! _

**_Dante_the_demon_killer69:_ ** _ But you will fuck _

**_Persephokiller:_ ** _ NO! GOD! When are we meeting at KFC?! _

**_Dante_the_demon_killer69:_ ** _ Why don’t we just get pizza? _

**_Persephokiller:_ ** _ bbq? _

**_Dante_the_demon_killer69:_ ** _ Yeah. I know a place that does heart shapes on valentines. _

**_Persephokiller:_ ** _ Cool. _

_ Dante_the_demon_killer69 has left the chat room. _

_ Persephokiller has left the chat room. _

_ Chat has ended. _

**Author's Note:**

> I've also done a OUAT one between Jefferson and an OC called Friendship if you want more Valentines day stuff.


End file.
